


The Gates of Hell

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Costumes, Goth!Kageyama, Halloween, House Party, Humor, Kinktober 2017, M/M, cheerleader!Hinata, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: ' "Wait!" Hinata says, hopping in front of him. He bows suddenly, thrusting the card in front of himself, at Kageyama. "Just think about it! If you're not busy doing goth stuff on Halloween, then, maybe you could come."Fast forward to the present: Kageyama, whose schedule that night is free of "goth stuff", has ended up at the party.He'd only wanted to see what it was like, and maybe score a few drinks, and leave before Hinata spotted him—but he's been caught out. Now Hinata is standing right in front of him, staring at him with something terribly likehopein his eyes. And he's wearing the tiniest cheerleader uniform Kageyama has ever laid eyes on.'--Haunted houses are great for bringing people together.





	The Gates of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2017 Kinktober #30: Costumes
> 
> I'm climbing aboard the [goth](https://myrseyy.tumblr.com/post/166792335065/the-guys-go-on-an-halloween-party-kageyama) [Kageyama](http://kkumri.tumblr.com/post/166951983782/halloween-x-two-idiots-who-cannot-come-to-terms) [train](http://hachidraws.tumblr.com/post/166860601757/the-topic-of-gothic-tobio-came-up-with-some)! I'm also mooching off Ally's cheerleader Hinata idea, so this is a goth/cheerleader AU~

"This party is _so wild!"_

There is a vampire talking to Kageyama. Shouting, actually. The volume level is sort of necessary, because the environment around them is currently the definition of a rager—lights strobing and whirling, music thumping and loud, bodies pressing in on all sides.

But they are standing right next to each other, and Kageyama very much does not want to be talked to, and so he finds the level of shoutiness uncalled for at best and exhausting at worst.

"What are you supposed to be?" Dracula asks him. "Some kind of, like, emo kid?"

Kageyama stares at him. "What?"

Kageyama is not an "emo kid". He doesn't buy anime t-shirts and cheap makeup from Hot Topic. His eyes are lined dark and precise, and his lips are full matte black, without a hint of smearing or feathering. It makes the silver hoop ring in his lower lip stand out even more. It takes work to get his look this clean, but he has a lot of practice, because—

"I'm not a—"

"Kageyama?"

Someone calls his name, distracting him from what would have likely been a well deserved dressing down of Edward Cullen. He turns towards the source of the voice, and almost spills his drink.

"Oh, hey, Hinata—" the vampire starts to say, but he's instantly brushed aside as Hinata Shouyou shoves past him to stand directly in front of Kageyama, staring down at him where he's sitting.

"You—you decided to show up, huh?!" Hinata asks. He sounds like he's trying to cover his shock with some kind of accusation, which is stupid, because it's _Hinata's_ party and he's the one who invited Kageyama.

"I had nothing better to do," Kageyama says, in what he hopes is a very bored and unconcerned tone of voice. He's not sure he succeeds, because Hinata is wearing… quite the costume.

To backtrack: Hinata and Kageyama aren't unfamiliar with each other. They're both in their first year at the same university, where Kageyama was scouted to join the volleyball team. He's the only first year on the starting lineup, but _that_ had nearly come to an untimely end when he'd almost had to sit out due to the overwhelming presence of _Hinata Shouyou._

Hinata is on the university's cheer team, and the first time Kageyama saw him doing an aerial routine during a game, he nearly served into the back of the captain's head. Eventually Kageyama learns (by asking seven other members of the cheer squad, as nonchalantly as he can) that Hinata used to play volleyball in high school. When he hadn't been scouted after his third year, he'd apparently found a new way to fly.

Hinata is not as subtle as Kageyama. Not two weeks into the school year, he bursts into the men's volleyball locker room and demands Kageyama go out with him, in front of the entire team.

"No," Kageyama says, horrified and baffled.

"But you keep asking everyone about me!" Hinata yelps. "I thought you liked me!"

"I don't," Kageyama says staunchly, ignoring the _what the fuck are you doing_ gestures the team's wing spiker is making behind Hinata's back. It is a poorly kept secret that Kageyama is unable to stop staring at Hinata during games.

"He only asked me out because he thinks I'm the only one on the team he has a chance with," Kageyama explains later, to a chorus of groans.

"You _are_ the only one he has a chance with," says the captain. "You're the only gay guy on the team."

This is beside the point, Kageyama feels. He isn't going to go out on some pity date with a guy who only wants to recapture his former high school glory days. Hinata clearly zeroed in on Kageyama because he's the only volleyball player in the country who can pull off both a flawless smoky eye _and_ a personal timed difference attack.

Of course, it doesn't stop there, because Hinata is a ball of reflexes and determination—a combination which has, so far, resulted in Kageyama being asked out every time Hinata spots him on campus, and Kageyama turning and walking in the other direction as fast as he can. He has been late to class several times. But he's fine with that, it sort of helps him keep up his aura of ennui.

And then comes The Invitation. A gaudy, orange-and-black, glittery card that Hinata waits after a game to give to him personally. A "spooky summons" (the card's words, not Kageyama's) to a Halloween bash Hinata is throwing on the night of the thirty-first.

"I'm not asking you out!" Hinata rushes to say, circumventing Kageyama's usual response. "There will be a ton of people there."

"How do you know that?" Kageyama asks.

"Uh," Hinata says, head tilting, "because I'm super popular? Obviously."

Kageyama rolls his eyes and starts to walk away.

"Wait!" Hinata says, hopping in front of him. He bows suddenly, thrusting the card in front of himself, at Kageyama. "Just think about it! If you're not busy doing goth stuff on Halloween, then, maybe you could come."

Fast forward to the present: Kageyama, whose schedule that night is free of "goth stuff", has ended up at the party.

He'd only wanted to see what it was like, and maybe score a few drinks, and leave before Hinata spotted him—but he's been caught out. Now Hinata is standing right in front of him, staring at him with something terribly like _hope_ in his eyes. And he's wearing the tiniest cheerleader uniform Kageyama has ever laid eyes on.

It's not Hinata's own cheer uniform; that one has shorts and sleeves and actually fits. _This one_ is one of the girl's uniforms. It has no sleeves, so Hinata's lithe, built arms are fully visible past his shoulder, and it bares his entire midriff, putting his toned stomach and the small of his back completely on display. But even more distracting than that are the bottoms.

The girls' uniform skirt is miniscule at the best of times, but on Hinata it would be almost laughable, if it weren't so obscenely hot. Even in the loose cheer shorts the boys wear, it's impossible not to notice that Hinata has curves. Now it's unavoidably apparent. The skirt barely covers his ass, and the tops of his thighs are completely exposed, standing out pale under the pleated fabric, and perhaps worst of all, a pair of tall black thigh high socks. Kageyama's mouth is possibly watering.

Hinata has very nice legs, he can't stop noticing. They seem like they might belong wrapped around someone's waist.

"You didn't dress up?" Hinata asks, snapping him out of his thigh-related thoughts. He sounds disappointed.

Kageyama frowns. "I did." He points at the black collar around his neck. It's studded with sharp silver spikes.

"Don't you… always wear stuff like that?"

Kageyama heaves his heaviest sigh, which he has practiced in front of a mirror in order to make sure he's properly conveying how disillusioned he is. "No," he says. "I came as a fetish goth. Normally, I'm just traditional."

Hinata's eyes go wide. "F-fetish?" Cautiously, he reaches out and touches the tip of one finger to the point of one, and gasps. "Oooh. So you came as a sexy goth!"

"Haah?" Kageyama asks, too surprised for words.

"Yeah, like, how people always dress up as sexy versions of things for Halloween!" Hinata explains. "Sexy nurse, sexy bumblebee, sexy firefighter…"

"Fetish elements have always been present in Gothic culture," Kageyama huffs. "On Halloween, I like to pay homage to that. Besides, what about _you?_ You're just a sexy version of yourself, too!"

Hinata's mouth shapes itself into an _O._ Too late, Kageyama realizes his mistake.

"Kageyama," Hinata asks, in a voice that is suddenly very low and possibly a little sultry, "does that mean you think I look sexy?"

Before Kageyama can answer, the sound of some type of loud gong being struck shivers through the whole house, and the lights dim ominously. Hinata claps excitedly.

"Oooh, ooh, it's time!" he squeals excitedly.

"Time for…?"

"For the _gates of hell_ to open Kageyama!" Hinata says, in what he clearly hopes is a very spooky voice. It's mainly just cute.

"What does that mean?" Kageyama asks flatly.

"It means," Hinata says, "that my haunted house is ready! Come on!"

He grabs Kageyama by the hand, yanking him along as he scurries through the crowd. Kageyama is definitely going to spill his drink at this rate.

"Where are we going?"

"To the haunted house!" Hinata says. "I get to cut the line, obviously, but I wanna go in before a bunch of people are in there."

"Why—wait, hang on—stop!" Kageyama says, forcing his feet to a halt. Hinata turns to look at him. "You… I'm not going."

"Why?" Hinata asks.

"Why do you want me to go with you?" Kageyama asks. He realizes this is a stupid question, considering Hinata has been doing everything in his power to get Kageyama to go out with him for several weeks now.

"Because I don't wanna go just by myself, it's going to be really creepy!" Hinata says. "Please, Kageyama?"

"These things are _never_ scary," Kageyama tells him. He knows what's going on and he isn't falling for it.

Hinata puts a hand on his arm and stares up at him imploringly, lower lip pushing into a pout. _"Please?"_

 _Fuck,_ Kageyama thinks. "Fine! Fine, whatever."

Watching Hinata's entire face light up in a delighted smile is terrible, because it makes Kageyama feel like he made the right decision.

The haunted house is basically just a pop-up structure in the communal lawn Hinata's dorm shares with several other residential structures. There are already people streaming towards it, but Hinata gets beckoned up to the front, Kageyama following behind him. The entrance is lit up a fiery red, and skeletons and grasping hands are scattered all around it. It's clearly meant to invoke some kind of infernal feeling, but it's mostly just stupid. Kageyama glances at Hinata, to see his eyes are shining with excitement. It makes Kageyama feel slightly more charitable towards the stereotypical mess in front of him, which in turn makes him feel exasperated. No—it's just stupid.

The inside is predictably dark. Menacing figures in dark clothing and masks lurk about in the shadows, jumping out every now and again to a guaranteed chorus of screams and shrieks from the partygoers.

Hinata, to Kageyama's surprise, does not cling to him and tremble in fear. Instead, he insists upon going ahead of Kageyama, only to repeatedly become frightened and double back to hide behind him whenever things get too scary. He also seems to be caught permanently between a kind of fight-or-flight response—leaping away in terror like a startled kitten every time something pops out at him, before shouting aggressively and performing a questionable series of pseudo-martial arts maneuvers that seem to be adapted cheer forms more than anything else.

At one point, he reflexively high kicks his leg straight up into the air over his head defensively, and Kageyama is treated to the sight of a pair of red booty shorts, apparently what Hinata has chosen to wear underneath the skirt. Kageyama cannot stop snorting into the palm of his hand. Dammit, he was not supposed to find this enjoyable—although he supposes he's enjoying Hinata more than the actual haunted house.

"You're going to kick one of your friends in the face," Kageyama tells him, watching Hinata freeze in place, balanced on one foot with both hands thrust into the air, after a blood-drenched ghoul had spooked him. Gently he tugs Hinata back. "They're just acting, stupid."

"You don't know that for sure," Hinata says knowledgeably.

Kageyama snorts derisively. "What does that even mean?"

"Well, think about it," Hinata says, pausing to yelp as a skeleton drops down from the ceiling above them right in front of his face. "If you were like some kind of murderer, a haunted house would be the perfect place to hide."

"How?" Kageyama asks.

"You could have some kind of huge, big, _giant_ knife or something!" Hinata explains. "Everyone would think you were joking _until it was too late._ No one would realize all the blood and stuff wasn't fake!"

"That's…" Ridiculous, Kageyama wants to say.

But, is it? Some of the fakeness of these costumes has been startlingly real—it's only been lame and boring to Kageyama because of the knowledge that none of it is harmful. But would it be possible, in a split second, to distinguish acting from reality?

"What if someone were to lure you into this haunted house…" Hinata says, and Kageyama turns towards him to find his eyes are focused startlingly wide, gleaming and unblinking, face blank as he stares back at Kageyama, "…what if someone brought you in here with the intention of making sure that you _never. Left. Again…"_

Kageyama feels the hair stand at the back of his neck. "Hi-Hinata…?"

A horrible, grating growl erupts into noise near them, and a masked figure bursts through a door right next to them. They have a chainsaw raised high above their head, the teeth on the saw dripping with fresh red blood.

 _"FUCK!"_ Kageyama bellows, before bolting in the opposite direction.

 _Hinata hired a hitman to kill me,_ he thinks, frantically, as he looks for the exit. _He went off the deep end when I kept saying no and he wore a sexy cheerleader outfit to lure me into a death trap, and I fell for it._

He makes it two doors down before he hears a loud chainsaw whine and a hand lands on his shoulder. He screams and spins around, fully prepared to demolish whoever has been sent to finish him off, or die in the attempt.

The chainsaw murderer is standing behind him, now unmasked—Kageyama recognizes one of the other first years from the volleyball team. He's laughing hysterically. All Kageyama's terror dissipates in an instant.

"What the fuck," he says flatly.

"You should have seen—your face—" his teammate wheezes. "I didn't believe Hinata when he said that would work, but holy shit—worth it—"

"Hinata put you up to that?" Kageyama asks. "Where'd he go?"

His friend gestures vaguely in the opposite direction, so Kageyama backtracks. Hinata never should have given him the idea about haunted houses being good for murder, because Kageyama is going to kill him.

"Hinataaa," he calls, in a saccharinely sweet voice. Hopefully, Hinata will fall for it. "Where aaare you?"

"Kageyama?" he hears Hinata call back. _Found him._ "I'm in here…"

"Alright, you little shit—" Kageyama says, bursting through a bloodstained plastic partition and into the room Hinata is hiding in. He blinks.

Hinata is sitting against the wall, hands pressed to his knees, grimacing. He looks up when Kageyama walks in, expression pained. He's clearly hurt, but Kageyama can't imagine how he managed it, in the two minutes he was alone.

"D-did you get scared?" Hinata asks hopefully.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kageyama demands. He's irritated, and worried, which makes him feel even _more_ irritated. Hinata has to be faking, and Kageyama strides forward, intent on checking.

"I, uh, wasn't expecting that to happen right then," Hinata says. "It scared me, too! I ran in here, but I think someone dropped a bottle earlier… I slipped on it and fell." He points to the offending spot in the room, where Kageyama can see the liquid stain and fragmented glass on the carpet.

"You idiot," Kageyama says, hurrying to him and knocking his hands away from his knees. They're bloody, and his socks are torn. "You dumbass, that's what you get for trying to scare me. Just because I won't go out with you—"

"No!" Hinata says, sounding shocked. "No, that's not it."

"Bullshit," Kageyama says. He chooses to ignore the wounded look Hinata gives him, because what else could it be? "Your knees look like shit. Come on."

He turns and squats in front of Hinata, waiting.

"What… are you doing?" Hinata asks.

 _"Get on,"_ Kageyama growls, and Hinata yelps. Quickly he scrambles on, and Kageyama loops his hands underneath him to keep him in place. The skirt is simply not long enough to act as a proper barrier, so he's literally holding Hinata's butt in his hands. It is distressingly firm.

"I can walk," Hinata whispers.

"I'm already carrying you," Kageyama replies, leaving no room for argument.

They slowly make their way out of the haunted house. Hinata keeps flinching at every scary encounter, tucking up against Kageyama's back and shivering like a reed.

"Just hide your face," Kageyama tells him, and Hinata buries his nose between Kageyama's shoulder blades. "Fuck off, he's hurt," Kageyama growls at an approaching zombie with more venom than is perhaps strictly necessary.

The party is as lively as it was when they left it, and more people seem to notice that something is wrong. Hinata waves them all off, good-natured and embarrassed, and Kageyama finds out where the communal first-aid kit is located, before climbing the steps to the floor Hinata's room is on.

"It's unlocked," Hinata tells him when they reach his door, so Kageyama pushes it open.

Hinata's room is a mess. Clothes and textbooks alike are strewn about. The corkboard on the wall has lots of pictures, some of his old team it looks like. Mixed in are shots of the cheer squad, and a pinned schedule of all the university volleyball matches for the year.

Kageyama lets Hinata slide off his back onto the bed before clicking open the lid on the first-aid.

"Here," Hinata says, holding out his hand, "I'll do it."

"It's fine," Kageyama grunts. He's still frustrated, but it'll be a lot harder for Hinata to clean glass out of his bloody knees himself, and since Kageyama is already there…

Hinata balls his hands into fists on the bed as Kageyama wipes his knees with a wet cloth. He's impressively quiet, but when Kageyama starts to clean the cuts with peroxide, he whimpers softly.

"Why did you try and freak me out?" Kageyama asks, partially to distract him, and partially because he wants to know. "If it wasn't because I rejected you."

"I don't mind that you rejected me," Hinata says. "You don't have to go out with me if you don't want to."

"Then why do you _keep asking?"_ Kageyama asks, teeth gritted.

Hinata laughs weakly. "I don't know."

Kageyama shakes his head in disbelief. He checks Hinata's knees, and deeming them fully clean, begins to apply the band-aids.

"If you don't have a real reason, then stop trying to lead me on," he chides.

"But—what?" Hinata asks. "I do have a real reason."

"Like what?"

"I think you're amazing," Hinata says.

Kageyama's hands freeze over his knees. He looks up at Hinata. "You what?"

"I think… you're incredible," Hinata says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Can't you… I mean, why did you think I wanted you to go out with me?"

Kageyama stares at him. "I thought you were a dumb guy who just wanted to date a volleyball player."

Hinata stares back. "That's—that's exactly what I am, though."

"You just said you think I'm amazing!"

 _"Yes,_ " Hinata says, "I'm just a dumb guy, who wants to date you, a volleyball player, because I've never seen anyone who gets as into it as you do!"

"You just… hang on," Kageyama says. He can't quite wrap his head around this. "You just want to date me because of how much I like volleyball?"

"Y-yeah!" Hinata says, and then wilts. "Sorry. I—I guess that _is_ really stu—"

He cuts off with a small noise of surprise, as Kageyama pulls him forward by the front of his stupidly small uniform to kiss him.

He tastes like booze, and his lips are soft and a little sticky and warm. Kageyama sighs into his mouth, easing up on his grip on the costume, to slide his hands over Hinata's chest and up to rest against his neck. Hinata looks shocked, completely dazed. There's dark lipstick swiped across his lips, the matte made shiny from the stupid lip gloss he was wearing, smeared at the corner of his mouth.

"Hinata," Kageyama says, before Hinata can say a word. "Yes."

Hinata's cheeks go red. "R-really?"

"Mm-hm," Kageyama says. He pushes Hinata onto his back on his bed and climbs over on top of him. "Really."

"Does that mean you had fun tonight?" Hinata asks him breathlessly.

"What does that have to do with—"

"I thought if I scared you," Hinata says, "you'd have more fun. That's the point, isn't it? Of a haunted house, I mean."

He stares up at Kageyama hopefully, his warm fingers creeping to twirl in the hair at the nape of Kageyama's neck. Kageyama thinks about all Hinata's excitement, his insistence that Kageyama come along, his ridiculous reactions to the jump scares in the haunted house, and his stupid plan to frighten Kageyama. He remembers the way his heart leapt into his mouth, how his adrenaline started pumping.

His heart is pounding right now, but it really has nothing to do with being frightened.

"Yeah," he says. "It was okay, I guess."

"You _guess,_ " Hinata says, and then wriggles and gasps as Kageyama slides his fingers up his bare stomach and higher, under the tight hem of the uniform top.

"How are your knees feeling?" Kageyama murmurs.

"Great!" Hinata says, lifting them to wrap around Kageyama's waist. He hisses in pain, instantly, and lowers them. Maybe next time.

Kageyama kisses him again and Hinata's arms slide fully around his neck as he returns it, smiling full on against Kageyama's mouth. He slides his tongue slowly against Kageyama's bottom lip, until he finds his piercing—and then Hinata's teeth are there, tugging gently at the silver hoop ring. Kageyama groans and throws caution entirely to the winds.

There are a few things, it turns out, that are worth smearing his lipstick for—and one of them is the bare skin of Hinata's thighs, right above where his thigh highs end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out more 2017 KageHina Kinktober stories, you can find them all in **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2017/profile)**. 
> 
> The 2016 collection is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016/profile)! 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
